Faruj's Band
Faruj's Band (501 - 502) were a group of mercenaries led by the Parsanian sword-for-hire Faruj the Black. It was formed out of several smaller mercenary bands in preparation for the Battle of Vorgebirge, at which its leadership was superseded by the warlord Kurt of Varhold. The Band was disgraced in the battle and was withdrawn from the field by Faruj before being disbanded into its substituent parts. Formation When the Tungrids began their westward migration in 501, Kurt of Varhold expressed a desire to stop them passing through his country. He marshalled every force at his disposal, including begging his allies for assistance. One of the countries he asked was the Spur. Emphasising pike formations in combat, the Spurnese commanders realised they needed some kind of support in the force they sent, ideally fast-moving forces to cover their flanks. Using the vast reserves of money stockpiled in the major cities, the Spur sought the mercenary leader Faruj the Black, a master of cavalry who led a force of light horsemen. Faruj, upon sizing up the situation, called on several comrades, commanders of their own mercenary bands, from all over Suren's Desert. When they arrived with their own bands, the forces were merged into Faruj's Band, a force of light cavalry fifteen thousand strong. Composition Faruj's Band was composed of around a dozen mercenary units, ranging in size from several thousand to a few hundred. In the table below, 'Origin' denotes the settlement whose service they were in directly before merging into Faruj's Band. The most famous member of the Band is, interestingly, not its commander. The sub-unit commander Vardanes of Soran, who led the Men of the Peak before and after the actions of Faruj's Band, would go on to become Shahanshah Vardanes IV of the Vardanid Empire. Actions Fought Faruj's Band was not sent with the Spurnese to join Kurt's force immediately; instead it was sent to Varhold's eastern border to watch for the Tungrids. When they appeared, Faruj's Band melted into the forest and, for two weeks, shadowed the Tungrid column and irregularly conducted raids on isolated bands of Tungrid horsemen. After two weeks, Faruj's Band split off and joined the main force as it, in turn, began to shadow the Tungrids. When the armies reached the Vorge River and the Battle of Vorgebirge commenced, Faruj's Band were held in reserve behind the Varholdian infantry. There was contention between Faruj and Kurt regarding leadership of the Band, as Kurt wished to command the army's cavalry (of which Faruj's Band made up around ninety percent). Eventually Faruj gave up leadership. During the battle, Tungrid ranged cavalry managed to goad Kurt into ordering the Band after them. The sub-commanders, masters of cavalry in their own rights, protested the decision but were made to obey. They were cut to pieces by Kaihan's cavalry and Kurt was killed. The command reverted to Faruj, who ordered the other divisions of cavalry off the field of battle as his own original group covered their retreat. During this action he was hit in the leg, but succeeded in stalling long enough for the Parsanians to all leave the field; his own men followed shortly after. After Vorgebirge Faruj's force was incensed at the loss, and several mercenary groups disobeyed orders and pillaged the Varholdian supply wagons as, with Kurt's death, their pay was not going to come. Faruj himself led his troops to sack several small Varholdian cities, including Njarovik and Hvammr, to make up for the troops' pay. After the battle, Faruj led the Band back to Anshah, the edge of the Parsanian homeland inside the Vardanid Empire, where he dispersed them to once more take up mercenary duties all over Tairghol. Category:Organisations